EP045
---- }} The Song of Jigglypuff (Japanese: うたって！プリン！ Sing! !) is the 45th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on May 21, 1998, and in the United States on February 20, 1999. Blurb Our heroes trudge along, resigning themselves to the idea of camping out in the desert as the sun slowly sets. Suddenly they see bright lights in front of them: a glamorous city appears before them, covered in neon lights. They have found Neon Town, a city that is loud and boisterous 24 hours a day, famous for having no nights. The residents of Neon City sleep as little as possible and use all of their time to play. Behind the other side of the town's glorious facade, however, people are always angry and irritated. Fights being an everyday occurrence, Jenny, the policewoman, is terribly busy. Having had enough of a town so noisy one can't even sleep at night, our heroes head out into the peaceful forest. There they chance across Jigglypuff, the singing Pokémon. Plot Walking through a desert, , , and arrive in Neon Town. In the city, a man bumps into Ash and is infuriated. Ash retorts, but Brock immediately advises Ash to apologize; Ash refuses to do so. Before the situation could escalate, Officer Jenny steps in, sending the man on his way, and tells Ash and his friends to find a hotel to sleep in. Misty notices that this Jenny is a bit edgy. Later, shows up in town and James bumps into the same man, who punches him repeatedly over the head. Meanwhile, Jessie is spanked by a large woman for bumping into her. The next morning, as Ash, Misty, and Brock come out of a hotel, they notice several people arguing with one another. Deciding to leave right away, they head to a forest outside the city and spot a . Misty expresses her desire to one and calls out , but pops out instead. Misty scolds it and puts it back into the , much to her dismay. After that, she sends out Staryu and it uses on Jigglypuff. The little pink round gets upset and cries. The gang then finds out that has a problem with ing. Misty apologizes for attacking it earlier and hugs the Pokémon; she then decides that they should teach it to sing. Hiding and spying on the gang, Team Rocket decides they want to use the Jigglypuff to put the people of Neon Town to sleep, in order to steal their Pokémon. They reveal themselves to the gang while wearing costumes and proceed to sing a tune radically different from their . After they finish, Team Rocket reveals their latest scheme. Ash sends out his to ; James sends out his . Bulbasaur's puts Weezing into a spin, resulting in Weezing's hitting Team Rocket instead. Misty calls her Staryu and orders it to blast Team Rocket away using . Afterwards, Misty gives Jigglypuff some lessons on breath control when singing. sings as well, and when Ash compliments him, Jigglypuff gets annoyed and secretly kicks Pikachu. Before anyone can notice it, it hides behind Misty, who then inflates a balloon and puts it in Jigglypuff's mouth. The air inflates Jigglypuff and it goes flying. Brock also helps it by giving it a fruit that can help make its throat feel better. Jigglypuff takes a bite and instantly starts singing. Pikachu starts celebrating, but Jigglypuff kicks him again, and before the Pokémon can notice, Jigglypuff is already in Misty's arms. Misty requests Jigglypuff to sing; it obliges and starts singing beautifully. Meanwhile, Team Rocket, hiding amongst some grass, sets up a tape reel recorder and a connected boom microphone to capture Jigglypuff's voice. As Jigglypuff sings, everyone falls asleep. When Jigglypuff notices everyone sleeping, it inflates itself in anger, goes through Ash's backpack, pulls out a black marker, and scribbles markings all over their faces. It also finds Team Rocket sleeping and tries waking them up with . Unable to wake them up, Jigglypuff scribbles on their faces as well. Ash, Misty, and Brock wake up, only to find their faces covered with markings. They rub it off and see that Jigglypuff is mad at them. Misty realizes that they must have fallen asleep during the performance and apologizes to Jigglypuff. Everyone tries to cheer it up by letting their Pokémon listen to its singing. However, all of their Pokémon also fall asleep. Then, Misty decides to let Psyduck listen to Jigglypuff's singing, since Psyduck is apparently so dumb it wouldn't know if it was awake or asleep. After Jigglypuff sings for Psyduck, it still becomes angry, and Misty realizes that Psyduck fell asleep with its eyes still open. Meanwhile, Team Rocket finally wakes up and see their faces are covered with markings. They rub it off and proceed to check the recording. Unfortunately, the recorder did not capture Jigglypuff's singing and recorded their loud snoring instead. Brock suggests they take Jigglypuff to perform for the sleepless people of Neon Town, which Team Rocket is happy to hear. When they get into town, the gang looks for a place for Jigglypuff to sing, to no avail. A stage truck then pulls over, driven by Jessie and James, disguised as rock stars, who offers them their stage. Once the stage is set, Jigglypuff starts singing into a microphone and begins to pull a crowd. However, its voice echoes throughout Neon Town's restaurants and gambling dens, causing everyone in the town to fall asleep. Team Rocket, whose ears were not plugged in properly, fall asleep as well. Once Jigglypuff is finished, it gets upset with its dormant audience and goes on to scribble markings on everyone's faces. The next morning, Ash and his friends wake up, only to realize what happened. Jigglypuff is nowhere to be seen, and they assume it must have left out of anger. When the townspeople wake up, they seem friendlier to one another; the man who bumped into Ash earlier even apologizes to him. Misty call outs for Jigglypuff, though there is no response. Team Rocket awakens and leaves the city looking very happy despite their latest failure. As Ash, Misty, and Brock leave the city, unbeknownst to them, Jigglypuff follows close behind. Major events * tries to capture a , but decides against it upon finding out that it can't . * Misty's Staryu is revealed to know . * The Jigglypuff that and help out in this episode begins to follow them around. Debuts Pokémon debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Officer Jenny * Neon Town residents Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (anime; debut) Trivia * Although it was never aired in syndicated form in in 2003, it was finally aired on September 5, 2007 at 6:30 AM ET. * James makes a reference to when he says "crank the speakers up to eleven". * The guitar on the music store sign is a . * When the person who bumped into apologizes for knocking into him the previous night, his face has not been scribbled on like everyone else's. * Between the two episodes in which it evolved, this episode is the only one in which Ash's Charmeleon does not appear. * breaks the fourth wall during their song, in which they say, "We will be the new stars in this cartoon!" * In the dub's version of the Who's That Pokémon? segment, the has green eyes, like it had been in one scene in the episode. Usually, only Jigglypuff have green eyes; at this point in time, Shiny Pokémon had not yet been implemented. * This is one of the few episodes in which Team Rocket does not blast off prior to the . * This episode is featured on Volume 2: Jigglypuff from Viz Media's series. * The original 2000 name of this episode may be a reference to Auf Flügeln des Gesanges (On the wings of song) by . * This episode was banned in Turkey, but no reason was ever stated. Errors * In one scene, 's eyes turn green. * 's shoes are completely red in one scene. * In one scene, 's cheek pouches are missing. * In one scene in the dub, Misty's mouth moves, but she doesn't talk. * In one scene, Ash's shoes are completely white. * twitches as he says Neon Town will be able to hear Jigglypuff's song. * The man that bumped into Ash apologizes for bumping into him last night. However, he actually bumped into him two nights ago. * In one scene in the English dub, Misty refers to Jigglypuff by its Japanese name, Purin. EP045 Error.png|Pikachu without its cheek pouches Dub edits * PokéRap: Day 5 (Version 2) * The scene of Jessie getting spanked by the huge woman and James getting beat up was cut out of the Kids' WB! and CITV airing of the episode. However, it does appear in the , streaming versions and the DVD/VHS version. * The scene of Misty yelling at Psyduck for sleeping with its eyes wide open is cut out during CITV reruns, presumably due to time constraints. In other languages |cs= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |he=שירו של ג'יגליפאף |hi=Jigglypuff का गाना |ta=தி சோங் ஒப்பி Jigglypuff |te=Jigglypuff పాట |hu= |it= |ko=푸린, 노래를 불러라! |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ro= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 045 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Akihiro Tamagawa Category:Episodes focusing on Jigglypuff Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Banned episodes de:Pummeluffs Song es:EP045 fr:EP045 it:EP045 ja:無印編第45話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第44集